


An interlude...

by resident_vamp



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resident_vamp/pseuds/resident_vamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she hears the noise she thinks it’s impossible. She thought she would never hear that noise again. He had left her, never to return, and yet…</p>
            </blockquote>





	An interlude...

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Big Bang from the time when the Doctor disappears to the time Amy remembers him.

When she hears the noise she thinks it’s impossible. She thought she would never hear that noise again. He had left her, never to return, and yet… It grew louder and she grabbed her jacket and ran outside, desperately searching for the blue box. It was right there, just outside the gate. She stood outside the door, not daring to touch it. He could have changed his face dozens of times since she last saw him. She wondered if he was even a little bit the same.    
  
Suddenly the door flew open, she jumped back in surprise. In the doorway stood a lanky man, not as tall as his previous regenerations had been, but still taller than her. He was wearing a tweed jacket, braces, and a bow tie. She couldn’t help the smile that came to her face. He stared at her, his face clearly showing that whatever he had been expecting it wasn’t her. Before he had time to speak, however, she had her arms around him.    
  
“I don’t care,” she whispered into his ear. “I don’t care why you left; I don’t care why you’re here.” Tentatively he placed his arms around her, returning the hug. Slowly he squeezed her tighter, burying his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. They stood like that for what seemed like hours, and finally they pulled apart. There was a smile on her face despite the tears in her eyes, and he thought that she had never looked more beautiful.   
  
“You’ve changed your face again,” she said, wiping the tears out of her eyes. “You look younger.”   
  
“And yet I feel older than ever,” he replied. “And you look almost exactly the same.” It was true, she didn’t look old, she still looked as beautiful as she had the day he left her on the beach, and yet, there was a weight in her eyes.   
  
“What happened?” he asked. She bit her lip reluctantly and shook her head.    
  
“It’s nothing,” she said, but her face betrayed her as she started to cry again. He pulled her back into him and let her cry. “There was an accident.” Her voice was muffled against his jacket and he held her tighter. “I was in the hospital for months. He…” she trailed off.   
  
“Was only human,” he finished for her. She nodded, stepping away from him. He slipped his hand into hers. “Come on, I don’t know how long I have. Come inside, she’s different.”She quickly wiped her tears away and followed him in through the familiar blue doors.    
  
He was right, everything was different. Gone was the familiar layout she remembered and in its place was something new. He watched her as she looked around in awe and noticed that she cocked her head to the center console.    
  
“You can hear her, can’t you?” he asked. Rose blushed and nodded.    
  
“Ever since…” she trailed off.    
  
“I thought as much,” he said.    
  
“She’s missed me,” she said, standing next to the console fidgeting.    
  
“She not the only one.”   
  
They stood there in silence, just staring at each other. She moved first, slowly. She had realized right from the beginning that he was not the same as he was before. Not even a tiny bit close. But he was still her Doctor.    
  
She was standing right in front of him, and he didn’t move, just watched her. She put her hands on the side of his face, and looking right at him she touched her lips to his. When he didn’t pull away she deepened the kiss, doing what she had always wanted to do. It only took a few seconds, but then he was kissing her back, his hands on the small of her back, pulling her in closer to him. She moved her arms to around his neck, pulling him in closer to her.    
  
It felt so good to be back in his arms, where she belonged.    
  
Their kissing became more and more frantic before he pulled away.    
  
“I want to show you something,” he said, lacing his fingers through hers; as they had done so many times before. She followed him through the twisting halls, so unfamiliar to her now, until he came to a stop in front of a pink door; her door.    
  
“It’s still here?” she asked in bewilderment; he nodded.   
  
“I thought maybe when the TARDIS rebuilt herself she would get rid of them, but they’re all still here, different places, of course, but still here.”   
  
“I guess it begs the question; who missed me the most, you or the TARDIS,” she said with a laugh as she turned the knob and opened the door to her former bedroom.    
  
It was exactly as she had left it, everything still in its place, right down to the pictures on the walls and her clothes on the floor.    
  
“I come in here sometimes, just to remember,” he admitted quietly. He didn’t have time to brace himself, so when she threw herself at him he fell back onto her bed, pulling her with him. Her lips were on his before he knew what was happening.    
  
He remembered the last time they had kissed; fire had burned in his veins then and he could feel it burning again. Only she did this to him, only she could. He moved his hand to the back of her head and twined his fingers in her hair. It had been  _oh_  so long, and they were different people now, and yet, here they were.    
  
She pulled away from him for a second, her eyes searching his, asking an unvoiced question. He returned his lips to hers in answer.    
  
Later, when they were sated, satisfied, and oh so happy languishing in each other’s arms, she voiced a question.    
  
“Do you think I could…” she trailed off, unwilling to finish, fearing the answer. His chest heaved with a sigh and he felt every single one of the years in his long life.    
  
“No. As much as I want to, even if I could, you belong here now”   
  
“Without either of you?” His heart nearly broke from the question.    
  
“You’ve built a life here,” he said quietly.   
  
“A life without you is no life at all,” she said quietly.    
  
“Rose… even if I could, you know it wouldn’t be the same. We’re different people then we were when I grabbed your hand and said run.”   
  
She said nothing after that. Neither did he. They just laid in her bed and held each other, drinking each other in.   
  
The TARDIS let him know when it was time to leave. They both reluctantly left the bed and redressed and returned to the console room.   
  
Still neither of them spoke.    
  
She went to leave and he grabbed her hand on an impulse. He held her face in his hands, his own inches from hers, he memorized her face.   
  
“Rose Tyler, I love you,” he said quietly, finally saying the words he’d been holding in for so long. She smiled and tears appeared in her eyes.    
  
“I love you, Doctor.”   
  
And then she was gone.


End file.
